Trapped! Story
by TrappedFan
Summary: A Story About A Group Of Unfortunates Who Find Themselves Working Together To Escape Each Floor of A Strange and Gothic Tower. However, On Each Floor, One of Them Is A Saboteur And Cannot Be Trusted! Floor By Floor It's A Battle Against Their Friends. Only One Will Escape With The Key of Freedom, And The Rest Remain... TRAPPED!


Trapped! Story

_This is not a Fairytale, Come and Play the Game_

_If You Want To Take the Tower On You'll Have to Say His Name_

_Its Wiley, Wiley, Wiley Sneak_

_Now It's Off to the Tower, You'll be Up Against each Other_

_Saotage the Game My friend But Do Not Blow Your Cover!_

_I Am Waiting For You Kiddies! Who Will Take the Rap!_

_'Cos Only One Will Escape and the Rest?... You're Trapped!_

Up and Up the Cage Came, Carrying Six Unfortunates. Their Names Were Ross, Beth, Jerome, Tyler, Sue and Anna. They Had Come to Take on the Tower and Win the Key of Freedom, But only One Would Ever Leave the Island...

The Cage Came to a Halt, at the Top of the Tower. The Door Open and a Ledge Appeared. Walking Across the Ledge, They Found Themselves In A Dimly Lit Room. None of Them Could See Anything. Then, The Door Closed Behind them and They Were Shut In Complete Silence.

'Floor 6!' cried the Voice, 'Wall of Sorrow!'

The Room Lit Up. The Team Could Now See A Half Built Wall in the Middle of the Room, With Bricks Scattered About It.

To Pass this Challenge, The Team Had To Complete the Wall Using the Rest of the Bricks, and they Have 2 Minutes to Do It. But Every So Often, The Room Will Have A Blackout And the Saboteur Would Knock the Wall Down. They Must Have All 80 Bricks Stacked Up At The End of 2 Minutes. If Not, Then They Would Fail.

The Team Waited As the Voice Chose the Saboteur. Ross Was About to Yawn, Until He Heard the Voice Speak Through his Whisperclip, a Device That Lets the Voice Speak to the Saboteur Without the Others Knowing.

'Ross, do not react' the voice said 'You are the Saboteur, and you are the only one who can hear my voice. You must make sure that the wall is not complete ant the end of 2 minutes. I wll tell you when there is a blackout, when it happens, you must try and knock down the wall, as well as scattering the bricks about. Do not panic. I will guide you through your whisperclip.'

Ross felt surprised. Him! the saboteur! But he kept his cool and acted natural.

'Unfortunates!' the voice boomed, 'This is Wall of Sorrow, to pass you must have the wall completed at the end of 2 minutes! Let the Challenge begin... now!'

The Team set about gathering bricks and stacking them on top of each other. 'The key to this game is to try and blend in Ross,' the voice said to him, 'Help your teamates, encourage them! Ross blended in as much as he could. He passed bricks, cheered up the others and worked as hard as he could.

'Okay Ross, there's a blackout in ten seconds,' said the voice, 'five, four, three, two, one, now!' The Room went pitch black. Nobody spoke a word.

'Now's your chance Ross, knock down the wall!' the voice said. Ross took a deep breath and charged into the wall. He felt the bricks collapse over his head and tumble to the ground.

'Excellent!' cried the voice, 'Now get back into your position!' Ross stumbled back into where he thought he was before the blackout. He could just make out the shape of Anna next to him, frozen stiff. Then the lights flicked back on. The others gasped, and set about rebuilding the wall.

_60 Seconds left_, a voice said.

'You're playing your part well, Ross, in about twenty seconds your second and final blackout will commence. Try and think of others ways of stopping the team, confuse them!'

Sue ran to the wall with a stack of bricks. Ross picked up a brick and pretended to hurry to the wall, crashing into Sue and sending the bricks flying.

'Well done Ross, now they'll suspect Sue!' cried the Voice

Then the lights turned off. Ross knew what to do. Making out the shape of the wall, he walked up and started shoving bricks off. Then he walked back to his position.

'Is that it Ross?' said the Voice, 'You haven't done much!' The lights came on and Ross saw she was right. about three fifths of the wall was still standing.

'That was your last blackout! You'll have to try something else or your trapped! Try and get in the other's way!'

Ross tried to think of what to do. He pretended to rush about, spilling bricks and staggering into the others.

'They've almost completed it!' Try and knock the wall down by mistake! Push somebody!'

Ross saw that Tyler was leaning against the wall, placing the last bricks on the very top. Seeing this as his chance, he walked up to 'help' him, and, whilst no one was looking, nudged him in the back. Tyler fell forward, knocking about ten bricks over the wall.

'Brilliant, Ross! They'll think its him!'

_Five seconds left_, rang the timer

'They're going to fail, Ross! Hahaha!'

_Three, Two, One..._

A Gong Sounded

'Your time is up!' the Voice cackled, 'You Have Failed, MISERABLY!

The whole team put their heads in their hands.

'You must now vote for who you think the saboteur was and why,' said the Voice.

Jerome said: 'I think it was Tyler because at the end he knocked down the last bricks we needed.'

Beth said: 'Tyler because he knocked the wall down at the end.'

Ross said: 'Tyler because he deliberately knocked down the wall.'

Tyler said: 'Ross because he pushed me.'

Anna said: 'I think the saboteur was Ross because during the blackouts he was next to me and I could hear him move.'

Sue said: 'I think it was Beth because she kept spilling bricks.'

Results: Tyler – 3 Votes Beth – 1 Vote Ross – 2 Votes

'You have voted for Tyler. I can now reveal the saboteur was in fact... Ross. Tyler, you will not be leaving this room, the others are free to pass to the next floor.'

A Trapdoor opened and the others jumped through it. It closed, leaving Tyler alone in the room.

'Tyler, how do you feel about being trapped?' the Voice asked.

Tyler said: 'Really gutted because I thought that I could have gotten further!'

'Poor Unfortunate Tyler... YOU'RE TRAPPED!' the Voice screamed.

Meanwhile, the team were on floor 5, in what seemed like a garden. They were surrounded by plants and, in the middle stood two wooden benches. In the very centre were two open sacks of what seemed like seeds, and, at the far end of the benches, two tall plants were moving, in front of them a glass microscope.

'Floor 5' said the Voice, 'Feed Me Lies'

To Pass this challenge, the team needed to take a seed from the sack, and carry it to the microscope in front of the moving plants. One of the plants, named Phylis, who could talk, would read out words that were 'written' on the seed. The team had to decide wether the statement read was true or false. If they thought it was true, they would feed the seed to Phylis, who likes 'true' seeds, but if not, they would feed it to Madge, the other plant, who likes 'lie seeds'. If they fed the wrong type of seed to a plant three times, they failed.

'Sue' spoke the voice, 'Do not react, you are the saboteur, and you are the only one who can hear my voice. I will tell you whether the statement Phylis reads out is true or false. You must try and make the team feed the lie seeds to the good plant, Phylis, and true seeds to the bad plant, Madge. If youcan do this three times then the game will be sabotaged.'

'Unfortunates!' cried the voice, 'This is Feed Me Lies, you must feed three seeds to the correct plant to pass. Let the challenge begin... now!'

'Hello,' spoke Phylis, who talked in very posh voice, 'Who shall we start with? Jerome, how about you?'

Jerome took a seed and put it under the microscope. Then he went and sat down.

'Well,' said Phylis, 'It says here that a bee has five eyes. So is it true or false?'

'Sue, this is true, convince them it's a lie!' Sue, who felt nervous, tried to think of ways to convince the team.

'I think its true,' said Beth, 'Because I know that bees probably have more eyes than a human, don't they?'

'But aren't bee's eyes, like, made up of thousands of tiny eyes, like a fly's?' said Sue, desperate to persuade Beth.

'Yeah,' said Jerome, 'She has got a point, I don't think it's true either,' said Jerome. Ross agreed.

'I'm just saying that it might be. 'And, I mean, I don't think any animal has an odd number of eyes,' added in Sue.

'Well done Sue, you're winning them over, but if they agree with you, and they get it wrong, they might suspect you, so act really surprised when it happens,' the Voice advised.

'Well, I guess it might actually be true...' began Sue, but by then the rest of the team had already been persuaded. Jerome took the seed and placed it in madge's open mouth. There was a brief pause, then Madge started spitting the seed out, grunting.

'Oh no you sillies, you've wasted the truth!' cried Phylis, 'It was quite true you know!'

Sue put on her best shocked face, 'Five eyes?' she said, trying to sound convincing.

'This is good Sue, but Beth doesn't seem like she's convinced, next time, ask the others before you make your points.'

'Sue,' said Phylis, 'Why don't you take a seed over here?' Sue did, butterflies flying in her tummy, and placed the seed under the microscope.

'Thank you,' said Phylis, as she turned to sit back on the bench, 'It says here that a scorpion can hold its breath for over a week!'

'Sue, this is false, you need to convince them it is true,' said the Voice

'Beth, what do you think,' Sue asked, following the Voice's instructions.

'I don't know,' Beth replied. The others all began to suggest their ideas. Jerome thought it was true, and Beth later agreed with him. Ross and Anna bth decided t was wrong. That meant that Sue's choice would be the answer. Sue, of course, opted for true.

After Ross and Jerome started to argue, Sue picked up the seed and put it into Phylis's mouth. She started to spit it out.

'Arrgghh,' said Phylis, 'that was horrible!'

The team groaned. 'Brilliant, Sue. One more and the game will be sabotaged!' said the voice gleefully.

'Anna,' said Phylis, 'Pick up a seed please.' Anna picked up as seed and put it under the microscope. 'Let me have a look... its says that Honey never goes out-of-date.'

'This is true, but convince them it's false!' cried the voice in Sue's ear.

'True,' said Jerome, 'because I remember something like that at school. ' Ross and Anna agreed with him.

'Oh no! They know this one, you'll have to let them have it!'

Sue agreed with them, and Anna picked up the seed and fed it to Phylis.

'Um um... that was delicious!' exclaimed the plant. The team shouted YES! all at once.

'That's it Sue, act pleased, but you have to make sure they get it wrong the next time!'

'Now, Ross, please bring a seed to the microscope.' said Phylis. Ross did so. Phylis began to read the statement out.

'In Old Aged England, the punishment for suicide was death.'

'Sue, odd as it sounds, it's true. Convince them otherwise.'

'I don't really think it's true, I mean, cos they'll already be dead, and it's kinda silly.' said Jerome. Sue and Ross agreed with her.

'Well yeah, but like, you know... it could be like a trick question, don't ya think?' said Beth, but nobody agreed with her.

'But I mean...you know..it's just a really stupid thing and i don't think they would have it.' argued Sue.

'Good Sue, but don't be too forceful with Beth!'

The team all started talking at once. Jerome was doing Sue's job for her, trying to convince the others. 'Brilliant Sue!' exclaimed the voice, 'If you get this one, they'll think it's Jerome!'

'Fine then!,' said Beth, at last, 'We'll go for false.'

Ross picked up the seed and put it ino Madge's mouth. Madge spat it up again.

'Brilliant! You've done it Sue!,' said the Voice.

'Oh no, you sillies, you've wasted the truth, again!' cried Phylis.

A loud gong sounded.

'Your time is up!' yelled the Voice, 'You have failed... miserably!'

The whole team groaned.

'You Must now vote for who you think the saboteur was and why.'

Ross said: 'Jerome because he got the last question wrong.'

Jerome said: 'Beth because she kept disagreeing with us.'

Beth said: 'Jerome because he always got the questions wrong.'

Sue said: 'Jerome because he said 'I know this one' and he got it wrong.'

Anna said: 'Jerome, cos he kept getting them wrong.'

Results: Jerome – 4 Votes Beth – 1 Vote

'You have voted for Jerome. I can now reveal the saboteur was in fact...Sue!'

Sue grinned as Ross, Jerome, Beth and Anna stared at her in disbelief.

'Jerome, you will not be leaving this room. The others are free to pass, to the next floor.'

The Trapdoor in the middle opened and Ross, Beth, Anna and Sue jumped through. The Trapdoor closed behind them.

'Jerome.' said the voice, 'Why do you think the others voted for you.' Jerome said, 'I think the others voted for me because I kept getting them wrong.'

'Poor unfortunate Jerome,' said the Voice, 'You're TRAPPED!'

Meanwhile the others were in the dark on floor 4. They could not see anything but they could definitely hear movement, which was very creepy.

'Floor 4' cried the Voice, 'Witch's Brew'

The room lit up and the team found themselves in what seemed like a kitchen. In the middle, there was a white-haired lady stirring a pot, surrounded by shelves containg jars with numbers on them.

To pass this challenge the team had to listen to Ethel, the witch. She would read out an ingredient that she needed for her potion. The team had to look around and choose the jar they thought was the answer. If they found the correct ingredient three times, they would pass. If not, they would fail.

'Anna,' said the Voice, 'Do not react. You are the saboteur, and you are the only one who can hear my voice. When Ethel reads out an ingredient I will tell you which number jar the ingredient is in. You must try and persuade the others to choose the wrong jar. If you do this three times, then the game will have been sabotaged. Do not panic. I will guide you through your whisperclip.'

'Unfortunates,' said the Voice, 'This is Witch's Brew. To pass, you must have correctly guessed three ingredients that Ethel reads out. Let the challenge begin...now!'

'Hello there, my dearies,' said Ethel, 'You have just arrived in the nick of time. I need to make a potion, you see, and I need you to find me the right ingredients. First of all I need... Dakota Beans.'

'Anna, dakota beans are in jar 8, do not let them choose that one. Jars 11, 9, 2 and 13 are also black beans, try and make them think its one of them!'

The team were confused about which jar to pick. 'I think Jar 11, they look like dark beans,' said Sue. Ross agreed with her.

'Jar 2 are also dark though,' pointed out Beth, 'And so is jar 8.'

'Agree with 11, Anna. Beth wants to go for 8!'

'I think 11, cos Sue thinks its right,' said Anna. Ross and Sue murmered in agreement.

'Well done, framing Sue are we?' laughed the Voice.

'Shall we go for 11?' said Anna. Beth reluctantly agreed. Ross took the jar, opened it, and poured some of the beans into Ethel's potion.

'No! Not that one! That's not Dakota beans!,' cried Ethel.

'Excellent! One to you! And they now think its Sue!' cried the Voice in Anna's ear.

The team groaned.

'Next,' said Ethel, 'I need you to find me some fermented beedletwig,'

'Anna, beedletwig is in jar 3, convince them otherwise.'

'What do you thing guys,' said Anna, pretending she didn't know.

Beth though for 7, Sue for 6. Ross decided for 10.

'What is Beedletwig even?' asked Ross.

'Well it kind of sounds like Beetle, and there are beetles in jar 6.' said Sue.

'Agree with Sue. It will look like her again!'

'Yeah I do think it might be jar 6, it does kinda of look like beetles.'

'Okay then are we going for 6?' asked Ross.

'No, I don't think it's 6, I think it might be 7, because it says twig and those long twigs are in jar 7.'

'Or you could agree with Beth, your choice Anna,' said the Voice.

'Yeah I do see Beth's point though,' said Anna, 'I don't know guys!'

'Well three of us voted for 6 so we should do 6,' argued Sue. Anna gave in.

Ross picked jar number 6, opened the lid and chucked some of the beetle-like things into the cauldron.

'No you sillywits! They're not fermented beedlewigs!' yelled Ethel, 'One more wrong and you will all fail!' she looked at her book again. 'Ah, now I need some Sectumsempric Seeds.'

'Anna, they're in jar 12. Jar 5 are also seeds. See what they think.'

'Guys what do you think?' asked Anna. Sue said she didn't know. Beth opted for 12 and Ross agreed.

'No, Anna, They're going for number 12!'

'Wait guys, jar 5 also has seeds, should we go for that one?' said Anna. Sue agreed with her.

'I'm not sure, 12 does look more like seeds...' began Beth.

'But, I mean, we have to make sure everybody wants number 12,' warned Anna. She hoped she didn't sound too desperate.

'Beth is starting to agree with you, Anna. Keep going!'

'I mean, Ross, what do you want?'

'We could always go for 5, I guess.' said Ross.

'Yeah I think we should,' agreed Sue.

'But I see Beth's point though..' said Anna, 'Beth, what are you going for?'

'I'll go for 5 then,' said Beth.

'Are you sure?' asked Anna. Beth nodded.

Ross took jar 5 and poured a bit into the cauldron. Ethel wailed.

'Wrong again!' she shrieked 'Just go away and leave me to my pot!'

A gong sounded.

'Your time is up!' said the Voice, 'You have Failed... MISERABLY!'

The team gathered in the centre.

'You must now vote for who you think the saboteur was and why?' said the Voice.

Beth said: 'Sue, cos she always picked the wrong jars.'

Ross said: 'Sue, for the same reasons Beth says.

Anna said: 'Sue, because like the others said, she picked all the wrong jars.'

Sue: 'Beth, because she kept disagreeing with our decisions.'

Results: Sue – 3 Votes Beth – 1 Vote.

'You have voted for Sue. I can now reveal the saboteur was in fact... Anna!'

Everyone gasped in amazement.

'Sue, you will not be leaving this room. The others are free to pass to the next floor.'

The Trapdoor opened and Beth, Ross and Anna jumped through. The trapdoor closed behind them.

'Sue, why do you think the others voted for you?' asked the Voice.

'Because I was being too bossy, and I got all three wrong.' said Sue.

'Poor unfortunate Sue,' said the Voice. 'You're TRAPPED!'

Meanwhile, on floor 3, the final unfortunates stood: Ross, Beth, and Anna. They were surrounded by small, orb-shaped lights on the floor. Behind them were three wardrobes, and to the far end of the room there was a record player.

'Floor 3' boomed the Voice, 'Wicked Wardrobes'.

To Pass this challenge, the team had to turn on all the lights. Once they had, they would go hide in the wardrobes and wait. But whilst two of the team were in their wardrobes, the saboteur would come out and turn some of the lights off. Once a light is turned off, it would trigger the music player in the far end, which meant that the others would come out of their wardrobes and turn the lights back on. If all the lights were not on at the end of 2 minutes, they would fail.

'Beth,' said the voice, 'Do not react, YOU are the saboteur and you are the only one who can hear my voice. Help your teamates turn on the lights, then go into a wardrobe, but do not stay there. Instead, use the silence to turn off one or more lights. Once you touch a light, you will have three seconds to turn on as many as you can and get back into your wardrobe before the music starts playing. No need to panic though, I will guide you through your whisperclip.'

'Unfortunates! This is Wicked Wardrobes. To Pass, you must have all the lights turned on at the end of 2 minutes. Let the challenge begin...now!' said the Voice.

The team went down on the ground and started to trun on the lights. Beth helped them, trying to look like part of the team.

'Well done, Beth!' said the Voice, 'You're doing great!'

Soon, all the lights were turned on. The team headed back to their wardrobes. Beth got into one, waited for a few seconds, then came back out.

'Now Beth, turn on the ones around you.' Beth, feeling nervous, crouched down and switched a light on, then fell over. She quickly scrambled back into her wardrobe, blushing.

'That wasn't very good, Beth, you only turned one light on!'

The music played and the team came out of their wardrobes. Anna turned the light back on and they all went back to their wardrobes.

'This time, turn on even more lights!' said the Voice.

Beth sneaked out and started turning off the lights. She could only do three though, before she heard the record player about to play. She ran into her wardrobe just in time.

Ross and Anna turned the lights on and they headed back to their wardrobes.

'Beth you're doing good, but you NEED to turn off more lights!'

Beth was feeling scared, but she took a deep breath and stepped out.

She turned on the lights near Anna's wardrobe then

stumbled back into her own wardrobe as the record player started. Anna and Ross were out, turning on the lights as a team whilst Beth meekly went to help them. Everyone headed back into their wardrobes.

Beth slipped out and turned on five lights. She literally had to sprint back to her wardrobe. Soon, the music played and the others were back out.

'Beth, they're working too well, and they might be onto you! Really sart helping them!'

Beth rushed to turn on the lights as the Voice said. Once again, everyone turned back to get into their wardrobes.

_60 seconds left_, rang a voice.

'Try turning on the ones at the very end!' said the Voice. Beth did so, before skipping back into her wardrobe as the music started to play. Then all three of them were out, confused as to why the lights were off at the far end.

'Brilliant, Beth! You're confusing them!'

Beth helped them turn the lights on and headed back to her wardrobe.

'Try turning those ones off again!'

Beth went out and rushed to turn the lights off at the far end. Whilst running back, she stumbled and didn't get back in time.

'Oh no! they may have seen you!'

The others were out and Ross seemed have noticed Beth. She pretended like nothing had happened, and hurried to turn on the lights. Soon, they were heading back to their wardrobes. Beth paused, before coming out.

'Come on Beth! You can do this!'

Beth turned he lights on around Ross this time, to frame him.

_30 seconds left_

She went back in her wardrobe as the music started playing. The others came out and turned off Ross's lights before heading back. Beth went out and turned the ones offf at the far end before heading back. This time, the others were prepared and sprinted off to turn the lights on.

'Okay Beth, time is running out, you need to turn off more lights than ever. This could be your final chance!'

Beth rushed to the far end and sprinted back, turning off the lights as she went. The others came out as the timer started.

_Ten, Nine, Eight..._

The others were struggling. Beth hid a grin.

_Seven, Six, Five, Four..._

'Oh No Beth! There's only two lights left!' cried the Voice.

_Three, Two..._

Ross turned the last light on just as the gong sounded. A jolt went through Beth like a massive electric shock.

'Your Time is up!' cried the Voice, 'You have successfully passed this challenge!'

Beth's head went spinning. _We passed_, she thought, _that means..._

'Therefore the saboteur is automatically locked in the room, but before I reveal the unlucky unfortunate, you must vote for who you think the saboteur was and why'

Ross said: 'Beth because she wasn't helping us turn on the lights and she kept stalling time.'

Beth said: 'Ross because all the lights were on at his wardrobe.'

Anna said: 'Beth because she was acting way too suspicious and quiet and she was always out of breath, like she'd been running.'

Results: Beth – 2 Votes Ross – 1 Vote

'You have voted for Beth. I can now reveal the saboteur was in fact...Beth!'

The others looked at Beth, like they weren't really surprised.

'Beth, you failed MISERABLY to sabotage the challenge AND you were detected, therefore you will not be leaving this room. Ross and Anna will go head to head in the Fight for Freedom on the next floor.'

The trapdoor opened and Ross and Anna jumped through. The trapdoor closed, leaving Beth alone on Floor 3.

'Beth, why do you think you failed as the saboteur?' asked the Voice.

'Because I panicked and I screwed it all up.' said Beth, blinking back tears.

'Why do you think the others also voted for you?' said the Voice.

'Because I was a bit too...' Beth was starting to cry now, 'Because I was a bit too..obvious.'

'Poor unfortunate Beth,' said the Voice, 'You're TRAPPED! Hahaha!'

Beth started to burst into tears and fell to the floor.

Meanwhile on Floor 2, Ross and Anna stood opposite each other at the trapdoor. Above the trapdoor shone a floating silver key: The key of Freedom.

'Floor 2, ' said the voice, 'The Fight for Freedom,'

The last two Unfortunates would be asked questions about the tower. Whoever got the most right escaped. The person with the least amount of correct answers would be trapped.

'Unfortunates, you are in the Fight for Freedom. Whoever gets the most correct answers will be the winner. You have Sixty seconds to prove yourselves. Let the challenge begin...now!'

'Ross, how many blackouts were there on floor 6?'

'Two,' said Ross. He was correct.

'Anna, how many lights were there in Wicked Wardrobes?'

'Eight,' said Anna. She was correct.

'Ross, what was the name of the witch on Floor 4?

'Edna?' said Ross. He was incorrect. The answer was Ethel.

'Anna, who was the saboteur on Floor 5?'

'Sue,' said Anna. She was correct.

'Ross, how many seeds did you feed to Madge in Feed Me Lies?'

'Was it two?' said Ross. He was correct

'Anna, In total, how many bricks were in Wall of Sorrow?'

'Thirty?' said Anna. She was incorrect. The answer was Eighty.

'Ross, who is trapped on Floor 4?'

'Jerome,' said Ross. He was incorrect. The answer was Sue.

'Anna, what colour was Phylis's head in Floor 5?'

'Purple?' asked Anna, she was correct.

The gong sounded.

'Anna and Ross. Your time is up. Anna, you answered 3 questions correctly. Ross, you answered 2 questions correctly. Anna, you are the winner. Congratulations! Now take the key and leave the tower, before I change my mind!'

Anna grabbed the key and the trapdoor opened. She jumped through and the trapdoor closed behind her.

'Ross, how do you feel about being trapped?' asked the Voice.

'Gutted. Just gutted.' Ross replied.

'Poor unfortunate Ross... YOU'RE TRAPPED!' shrieked the voice.

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the tower, a hatch opened and Anna slid out. Raising the key in triumph, she spotted a boat and rushed towards it. She stepped in and started rowing back to her home, whilst the others remained TRAPPED!

**THE END**

RESULTS:

Ross: Saboteur on Floor 6, trapped on floor 2.

Sue: Saboteur on Floor 5 but trapped on floor 4

Anna: Saboteur on Floor 4 and escaped.

Beth: saboteur and trapped on floor 3.

Jerome: Trapped on floor 5.

Tyler: Trapped on floor 6.


End file.
